


Homewrecking

by suhomg



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age bend, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Dominant Reader, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Chen | Kim Jongdae, Roommates, Smut, Submissive Suho, Suho AU, age bend is on sehun so that the ages make sense, bisexual icon Kim Junmyeon, submissive junmyeon, subtle xiuchen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhomg/pseuds/suhomg
Summary: Holy shit you’re broke and you need a roommate. You had one but your brother, Sehun, is moving out because his job transferred him to a different branch. A.K.A you learn to live with Suho.





	1. Getting acquainted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this fic like two(?) years ago, I think. I remembered it out of nowhere and I read it through and it was fucking garbage but I feel like this was an interesting prompt so I'm rebooting this. I'm reusing some old elements as I please but for some reason I wrote Suho as a huge asshole and idk what I was going through??? I think I wanted it to be a hot & cold kinda relationship but that's stupid. I like the idea of learning to live with him far more bc he's nasty and leaves his shit everywhere irl so it's really too funny of a concept to ignore so we'll see where this takes us, I guess.

“I don’t know about this, Sehunnie.” You say into the receiver.

“Come on, he’s a good guy!” Sehun has been trying to reason with you for the past half hour. There really is no need for any more reasoning to take place. The matter was settled and you can’t change your mind now, this Junmyeon guy is moving in today. “We’ve been over this before. Do you really not trust me? That hurts, Y/N-ah, I am your brother.”

“No, you’re the guy who teases me nonstop and pushes me into snow banks.”

“Come on, Y/N, that was when we were younger.”

“What about last January, then?” you retort.

“We’re older than we were then aren’t we?” Sehun whines into the phone, “I know it’s scary. Big bro is moving out and some random guy that you don’t know is moving in to replace him.”

“Shut up, Sehun.”

“Look if it makes you feel better he has a girlfriend.”

“Then why isn’t he moving in with her?!” you grouse.

“He’s only been dating her for a couple of months, he doesn’t want to push it.” he says, “besides it’s too late, he just shot me a text that says that the moving truck is unloading now, so just get over there and cool it. I promise, you’ll like him.”

You pause for a second. Sehun has always been protective of you, if this guy was super fucking weird, he wouldn’t have suggested him in the first place. 

“Fine,” you sigh, “I’ll talk to you later.”

“Bye, kiddo. Be nice.”

You feel really on the fence about this. If it weren’t for the fact that you can’t handle rent on your own, you would have lived alone in the first place. As you close the door behind you and walk towards the staircase, you think to yourself how much you wish Sehun’s work wouldn’t transfer him so far away. ‘No buts. Just do.’ you remember him saying a couple weeks ago when he first told you the news. You smile to yourself as you open the building doors and see an armageddon of boxes, suitcases, and other forms of hell. You look around and find no signs of life.

“Hey, Junmyeon?” you shout out only to hear a loud crash as a response. “Holy shit, are you okay?” you yell back approaching the truck.

“Yeah, uh, don’t worry about it. Hey, would you mind just helping out with some boxes?”

You stop in your tracks, taken aback at how matter of fact he was after what sounded like a grenade blast. “You got it,” you reply, rather confused. You reach toward a box when suddenly-

“No nononono no, not that one” a young, handsome man runs up to you and carefully takes the box from your arms, “I’m sorry- fragile! Very fragile.” he explains.

Still stunned from the crash and the abrupt introduction, you look at him speechless. 

“I see…” you state in a confused manner.

At that, Junmyeon quickly readjusts the box to fit under his arm and reaches out his other hand to you. “You’re Y/N, aren’t you? My name is Junmyeon, but you can also call me Suho. It doesn’t matter which.” 

“Uhh, okay. Junmyeon, which box should I take?”

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but literally any other box.” He chuckles.

“Okay...?”

“Yeah, I’m doing okay, a little tired from the trip but…” his joke trails off followed by a slow, half-hearted laugh. ‘He’s trying, Y/N.’ you say to yourself. You give him a small smile and grab a box.

“Follow me, I’ll show you the apartment.” you turn away and walk toward the building with Suho in pursuit. ‘He’s odd,’ you think, ‘but I guess he’s harmless.’ You walk up two flights of stairs to the first room on the left. “Room 201.” you say to Suho.

“Room 201,” he repeats in an odd voice and a chuckle. 

You unlock the door and step inside your apartment. The main room is the living room which has three rooms on the wall opposite of the door, the left and middle are bedrooms. The one on the left was Sehun’s, and you smile as you are reminded of the first time you walked through this door and the feeling of satisfaction at the fact that this was your first apartment. Your first home away from home, how prideful you were at that when suddenly Sehun bounds in through the front door sans boxes and runs toward the rooms, claiming dibs on the corner room because there were more windows. You were pissed. 

The room furthest to the right is the bathroom. To your direct right is the kitchen. It’s generally an open floor plan, the main divider being a bar top in the kitchen and furniture is spread throughout the space. It’s small, but it’s functional and the appliances are new; it’s a pretty sweet deal, overall.

“Your room is on the far left.”

“Okay sweet.” he says as he takes the carry-on and the very fragile box in. Which reminds you, what the fuck was that all about? Literally any other box, what the hell’s his deal? You shake your head.

“Hey, I’m gonna go grab more boxes.”

“Cool, cool,” Junmyeon replies.

~~~

“At least they’re all inside!” Junmyeon says rather optimistically.

“Yeah but they’ve taken over the entire house!” You reply with a chuckle. You’ve warmed up to him a little. His sense of humor feels a little forced at times but you can tell that he’s trying to be friendly. Generally, aside from the first incident, he’s actually polite and seems to keep to himself. Maybe this won’t be so bad, you think as you open up another box.

“Why do you have so much manga, this is the second box that is filled to the brim.” You joke incredulously.

“Leave me and my manga alone!” he says, “Which one is it?”

“Does that mean there’s more?!”

“What did I just say?”

“Okay fine, I’m sorry. And actually, not manga, Star Wars.” you yell out. Junmyeon immediately rips into the room after hearing you, nearly tripping over a box on his way.

“I’ll take these, these are mint condition,” He takes the box of memorabilia into his room and you hear a phone go off. There’s some dialogue but you don’t strain to hear what he’s saying. He walks into the living room, calm as ever. “Mind if someone drops by real quick?”

“Your girlfriend?”

“She’s not my girlfriend.” Junmyeon turns toward you, “Wait, how did you know?”

“Sehun.” 

“Aish, that boy. She’s not my girlfriend.”

“Well I got that part!” you exclaim, “I guess that’s why you’re not moving in with her.”

“I’m not moving in with her because I barely know her. Well, I guess I do- I don’t know… It’s complicated?”

“Oh?”

“Yes, but she’s not my girlfriend.” he says turning toward his room.

“So... she’s not your girlfriend?”

Junmyeon turns around and stares at you in the doorway.

“And so she’s dropping by?”

“Look, I’ll just tell her ‘no’. We have a lot to unpack still, it’d probably be a bit hectic with three people anyway.”

“Three’s a crowd.” you say unpacking a box of DVD’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a pretty short first chapter. I intend for the following chapters to be longer.
> 
> As per usual, just let me know if I made any mistakes, especially if I switch the fem perspective from 'you' to 'I' bc I copy pasted some stuff over from the older version that I mentioned before.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Stay a while

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suho unpacks and then you make stir fry.

_ Everything is coming together  _ Junmyeon thinks to himself. The shelves that were previously empty are filled with school books as well as Star Wars memorabilia, manga, and other various things. He looks away from the shelves to the rest of the room. He has all of his furniture in place, his bed is made, but it’s still a catastrophe and yet, to him, it’s an accomplishment. Junmyeon pulls out his phone to check the time,  _ 6:07 p.m. _ he notes when it starts buzzing in his hand.  _ Sehun-ah _ the screen reads.

“Hello, Sehunnie. You’re on speaker.” Junmyeon states, putting the phone to his side.

“‘Kay, hyung! How’s the move-in?” Sehun asks cheerily.

“It’s going okay, I guess. I’ve gotten a lot done, but how are things at the new office?” he questions as he opens up a suitcase.

“That’s good to hear. The new office is… it’s a different atmosphere than the last one.” he sighs, “They put me between these two guys, the one guy, I think his name is Jong… Jongdae? He seems nice but he’s a little loud and the other guy, I don’t know his name but he hasn’t talked to me yet. It seems like it’s Jongdae’s goal to piss him off. I can’t decide if I’m gonna hate it or love it here, it could really go either way.”

Junmyeon laughs “Well, update me on that.” He roots around the suitcase, assessing a sweater that he hasn’t seen in months until he moved, then promptly throwing it in the direction of his closet where it will, without a doubt, disappear until he moves again.

“How’s Y/N?”

“Oh I don’t know, do you want to talk to her?” Junmyeon asks. He gets up to open his dresser and starts filling the first drawer with t-shirts.

“Nah and what I mean is: are you guys getting along?”

“Yeah, I think so,” he pauses, holding up a Rolling Stones shirt,  _ I never wear this anymore _ he thinks.

“You think?” Suho is ripped away from his own little world and back to this one.

“Yeah, I think we got off on the wrong foot.” Junmyeon mumbles, laying the t-shirt on his bed.

“What did you do?” Sehun asks accusatively.

“Nothing, nothing!” Suho answers thinking back to the box incident, “She just picked up a box with some very sensitive materials in it. I didn’t want her to drop it.”

“Right, is this the box that has all of your-” Junmyeon clumsily leaps over to the phone and takes it off of speaker.

“Did you not hear me when I said that you’re on speaker, you shit?”

Sehun acknowledges him with a chuckle. “Calm down, she usually dips out for a run around now. Check if you don’t believe me.”

Junmyeon mulls it over, tucks the phone into his shoulder and calls out. No answer.

“Still, though, it’s personal.” Suho says, returning to the suitcase.

“What does it even matter? I guarantee that she could literally care less about whether or not-” 

“Okay, okay, okay!” Junmyeon shouts at him. Sehun cackles loudly, “I regret telling you anything, sometimes.”

“Okay, I’m sorry, Hyung.” 

“Yeah, yeah. You’d better be glad that you live an hour and half away,” Junmyeon grumbles at him.

Sehun chuckles, “So it’s going well, though? You don’t hate each other?” he asks, trying to lighten the air a bit.

“No, we don’t hate each other. I think we’ll get along well.” he states, finishing the suitcase and grabbing another.

“How does she like your extensive collection of comics?”

“She doesn’t mind them. She likes making fun of me, though.” he snickers as he’s reminded of your conversation from earlier. “Hey, Sehun why did you tell Y/N that I have a girlfriend.”   
  


“Um, because you have one.” He says matter-of-factly.

“Except we’ve been on maybe five dates if you count the one where we caught each other randomly in a Starbucks on campus. I don’t want Min Ha to come over and for Y/N to blow it out of proportion.”   
  


“Well, don’t you like her?”

“Yeah, but I don’t know that she feels exactly the same way about me.” he starts stacking pants on top of each other in the next drawer down.

“Would she have gone on two more dates with you if she didn’t?”

“Look man, she’s going through a breakup. I’m not entirely sure she  _ should  _ be in a relationship right now.” At that moment, Junmyeon hears the door open. “Hold on, I think Y/N just got back.”

“Hey, no sweat, I’ll let you go. Take it easy, Suho.”

“You too, Sehun.” the line drops and he adjusts himself to get up and take a break.

“Did I hear ‘Sehun’?” you ask.

Junmyeon walks to the doorway of the bedroom. “Yeah, but I think he had to go.”

“That’s mighty convenient.” you say inquisitively. Suho shrugs. “You wrecked my house, man,” you posit jokingly.

“If you have such a problem with it then grab a boxcutter.” he challenges, leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed.

“Oh, hell no,” you say, walking over to the kitchen. You open the fridge, grab a water bottle and walk back to the living room. “I’m tired.” you say as you plop down onto couch.

“Yeah so am I,” Junmyeon says, joining you on the couch. It gets quiet for a couple of minutes as you two sit together, peacefully. You take a moment to really take in the fact that Sehun moved out and suddenly, the silence is deafening.

“What were you two talking about?”

“Oh, these two guys that Sehun works with now. One of them, Jongdae, apparently seems nice, but I think he’s going to annoy Sehun.”

“Good, somebody has to,” you say. You both chuckle.

“Yeah, he needs his to be put in his place more often.” Junmyeon says, staring at the ceiling. It gets quiet again, but it’s more comfortable now with the shared acknowledgement that Sehun can be a pain in the ass sometimes. Junmyeon looks over to you and notices that you look a little sad. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, it’s just… I miss him already. I mean, I feel like I didn’t see him a lot these last couple of months, with his promotion and all, but it’s different when all of him is gone.” you say, looking at the walls where countless posters and pictures once were. “It feels empty in here- well, before there were 40 boxes around.”

Suho chuckles under his breath. “You’re welcome.”

“Thank you,” you reply dryly, looking around at the apartment still.

“Hey, you know,” Suho gets up and moves toward a pile of boxes. He pulls out a long, thin box, opens it up, and pulls out a poster.

“Is that Shinee?” You burst out laughing.

“Yeah, it is. Married to the Music era.” and you cackle like crazy. “I also have Red Velvet if you’d rather have Irene staring at you.”

“No, Shinee is fine!” you say, laughing wildly.

“Okay, where do you want it?”

“Over between my wall and the bathroom, I guess.” you say when you get control of your breathing.

“Ah yes, good thinking. That way, we can be greeted by them whenever we come home.” he jokes. He pins it up and joins you back on the couch.

“Why?”

“Because they’re handsome and talented. Why else?” he asserts, making you snigger. After a pause, he says “It’ll get easier. I know I’m not Sehun, by all means, I don’t want to be, but I can tell you that even though he’s gone, you won’t be alone, I’ll make sure of that.”

You look over at him and smile. He has a soft expression on his face that the warm lighting reflects off of, exaggerating his features in a complementary fashion. You notice his sharp jawline and how it contrasts his soft cheekbones, then how lovely his eyes are which is when you realize that you’re staring. He doesn’t seem to really notice and if he does then he doesn’t seem to mind. You yawn and stretch out. Being in this warmly lit room makes you feel more tired and you figure that you should probably shower before you fall asleep. 

“Thank you,” you say to him earnestly as you’re getting up. “I’m going to grab a shower.”

~~~

After a long and much needed shower, you step out of the shower and realize that in your state of ease that you forgot that a boy who isn’t your brother is living in your apartment and that you also forgot to grab a change of clothes. You obviously can’t stay in here forever and you don’t want to change into your sweaty workout clothes so you wrap yourself in the biggest towel that you own.

“Junmyeon! I’m coming out, look away.” you call out. It’s not like you’re that embarrassed but this obviously isn’t ideal for the first night that he’s living here but you hear no answer. “Junmyeon?” Again, nothing.

You walk out of the bathroom to a quiet apartment. You look around for Suho but he’s nowhere to be found. You walk over to the coffee table to grab your phone when you realize that you don’t have his number yet. You look around the apartment again and this time, something catches your eye. There’s a note taped to the Shinee poster: ‘ _ Gone to the corner store, you have no food.’  _ You shrug and that’s when the door opens.

“I’m back. Oh my god!” he yells somewhat indignantly as he drops the groceries to cover his eyes. 

“What? What?” you ask, panicked.

“You’re naked!” He shouts loudly, turning his entire body away from you, keeping his eyes covered all  the time.

“I am not!” you shout back, “I’m wearing a towel, Jesus, don’t you have a sister?”

“N-No!” he says, annoyed.

“Look I’m sorry. I’m tired and I forgot to grab clothes. I forgot that this is-”

“I am a BOY!”

“You are DRAMATIC!” you dart toward your room and close the door.  _ Well that went smoothly _ you quip as you grab an old t-shirt and some joggers. When you’re dressed, you walk out of your room to see Junmyeon in the kitchen attempting to busy himself, which is obviously not working that well since his face is beet red.

“I called out and you weren’t here.” He doesn’t answer, “You should give me your phone number.”

He looks over to you, and nods. “Yeah, that occurred to me but you were in the shower so…” he trails off.

“I  _ am _ sorry. It won’t happen again, I forgot-”

“It’s fine, I just didn’t expect....” his face brightens red again. “Grab a knife.” Junmyeon says, handing you a head of broccoli. “I was originally going to cook dinner on my own as a thank you for for letting me move in here but that’s changed.”

You groan, placing the broccoli on the counter and going to retrieve a knife and cutting board. After you chop up the broccoli, he hands you some carrots and you guys work in silence for a couple of minutes when a question peeks into your head.

“Why did you suddenly need a place to move to, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Well, I’m the same as you. I was out of a roommate,” he starts cutting up the bok choi. “Kris graduated and I decided that I wanted to go for my Graduate degree. You see, Kris was offered this job, and, really, it was a great opportunity. The company was willing to pay for his plane ticket and three months rent for a place in Toronto. The problem was that we put down a contract for our apartment for three more months and his job would start in a week and a half. I would have been mad if he didn’t take the opportunity, but it was just so sudden.” Junmyeon says, sounding downcast. “Those three months nearly bled me dry, so it really was a miracle when Sehun called me and said that his little sister was looking for a roommate.” 

By this time, he’s stopped cutting the bok choi, instead opting to look distractedly at your hands.

“Wow, that’s rough.” you say quietly, chopping up the last carrot.

“Hey, it’s life.” he smiles to himself sadly. “You go take a seat. I’ll finish the stir fry.”

“Are you sure?” you ask.

“Yeah I’m sure, and, uh, thanks… for letting me move in with you. You didn’t have to do that.” he looks over to you with an unreadable expression.

You give him a small smile, “Actually, I did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as usual, let me know if there are any mistakes, and I'll get on it as soon as I can.
> 
> Thanks much for reading!


	3. Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suho is being a nasty, sweaty boy so you guys get ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, there are no excuses :~)))))

It’s been about two weeks since Junmyeon initially moved in. Only a few boxes with strange here-and-there kind of things remain. You and Junmyeon have fallen into somewhat of a flow with your schedules. There are seldom days that you don’t see him, and you have appreciated the company. You still miss Sehun pretty often but Junmyeon has softened the blow considerably.

The midsummer heat is beating down across the country. _Hot damn_ is what you think when the forecast says that the temperature will rise another five degrees. This heat wave is killing you because the entire apartment complex has their air conditioners on high which means that nobody really has air conditioning since the machines are so old. You have only a gentle breeze from the fans positioned around the living room. At least you don’t have work today. Public transit would have smelled like a locker room, then you remember Suho had work today, and you groan pitifully at the thought.

“I think he gets off at two,” you think aloud and glance toward the clock.  _1:47 p.m._ it reads, and you feel a bit excited for him to come back. Despite the heat, you’re more bored than anything. There’s nothing on T.V. and it’s too hot to keep unpacking the couple of boxes left so you’ve just been laying on the ground in the midsummer heat, trying not to shrivel away.

In an attempt to cool down, you walk to the fridge and grab a cold water bottle, then assume your original position. You think back to last summer when Sehun still lived here. You remembered one Wednesday afternoon during a heat wave when he bounded through the front door fresh as a daisy. He decided for some reason that that was the day to bleach his hair, under the impression that the heat would help to lift his hair to a lighter color. He wasn’t right. What you remember was him begging you to come with him to a professional to fix it and him treating you to ice cream afterward. That was a fun day, despite the heat, and you are thankful to him that he distracted you from it.

_ Klink, ka-chunk  _ goes the doorknob and in walks Junmyeon, looking as sweaty as ever.

“Ugh, it’s no cooler in here than it is out there.” he complains.

“Hey at least you’re out of the direct sunlight.” to which he replies with a groan and flops face down on the ground near you. He lets out a sigh of relief.

“You’re onto something with this laying-on-the-floor thing.” he says, eyes closed. “How was your day?” he asks, peeking one eye open.

“I’m sure it was nothing compared to the public transport.”  
  
“Oh boy, it was worse than you probably imagined,” he turns his forehead onto the floor. You pass over your precious water bottle which you have to poke him with to get him to notice. He gives you a look of eternal gratitude as he flips onto his back and chugs the entire water bottle. You can’t help but look at his adam’s apple as it bobs up and down with each gulp.

“Whoa! Slow down, speed racer.” you say to him as he drops his arm back down to the floor.

“Thank you,” Junmyeon says, gasping for air. “This old lady,” he says when he catches his breath, “had THE WORST B.O. that I think I’ve ever smelled and she came and stood next to me and reached up and grabbed the little stability loop. Her rancid stench hit me like a car, it was so nasty.”

You cackle loudly and decide that you need another cold water bottle and get up to the fridge to retrieve two bottles. Walking back to the living room, you toss one his way and he immediately presses it to his forehead.

“I think I’m dying,” Junmyeon states miserably, wiping his neck.

You contemplate for a second, “Come on, get up.”

“What?”

“I said ‘get up’, let’s get some ice cream.” you say walking to the door to put your shoes on.

Junmyeon sits up to look at you. “Y/N, every ice cream shop in town is going to be jam packed.” 

“Oh we’ll figure it out, come on.” you reason with him, walking over to him and offering your hands down to him. He grabs both and you haul him up, immediately wiping your hands on your shorts when he’s stable.

Worst comes to worst, you guys grab some iced coffee or smoothies. Getting out of the house feels so necessary right now until you open the door to the outdoors and a wall of heat hits you. Regret swathes over you but the breeze makes it bearable. 

“There is a little spot a block or two away that I’m hopeful won’t be too crammed right now because it’s on a little side street.” You assure Junmyeon before he loses all hope and you turn a corner, walking down the alley. You proceed to travel under the shade of the trees that line this nice little avenue and between these buildings, it feels much cooler.

You turn to look at Suho and it seems like death is not upon him anymore. His hair is starting to curl a little in the humidity.

“What’s up?” he asks, squinting when there’s a break in the shade.

“Nothing, your hair...” you huff out a laugh. 

“Oh,” he says pulling down a strand and assessing the condition. “Yeah, it’s dying, I know.”

The silence is reestablished and you continue to walk down the street and turn another corner and wonder of wonders! The ice cream store sign appears, a glimmering beam of hope and you realize, the line that would be spilling down half of the block is nonexistent. You look at Suho smugly and pick up the pace. There are people in the shop but it seems like it was either too hot for people to want to leave their houses today or they all had the same mindset as Suho.

You walk through the doors. “See, I told you-”

“Min Ha?” You hear Suho exclaim from behind you.

“Hey!” she says back, approaching him with a hug.

“How have you been?” He asks, “I haven’t heard from you in a while.” You look at her. Her hair is a dark reddish brown color, cut to bob length. Her features are soft, dotted with a couple freckles and moles here and there. Her jawline is rounded and meets to a contrastingly sharp point. She is small in stature and she really is quite pretty. She looks over to you. 

“Yeah, I- I’ve been a little busy.” She says, looking back to him briefly. “Who is this?” she asks with an unreadable expression.

“Oh that’s-”

“I’m Y/N, Junmyeon’s new roommate.”

“She- Y/N, you moved in together?”

“No, I moved in with her, she is Sehun’s little sister.” Junmyeon cut in. He obviously didn’t tell her very much about you, possibly in fear that it would cause unnecessary drama. “I was going to tell you, but you haven’t been picking up my calls, so…” he chuckles, a little awkwardly.

“Oh, I um… I’m sorry, Suho.” she says, placing a hand on his bicep. She glances back over to you for a split second, and it’s obvious that this bothers her which is absolutely ridiculous to you at first but when you think about it, it’s understandable.  _ If I was dating someone and suddenly they moved in with some person without really telling me anything about said person, I would automatically think that something was fishy.  _ Not telling the person that you’re dating anything about who you’re moving in with might mean that you’re hiding something, say a relationship, for instance.  _ But it’s not like he didn’t try, though. This is just a mess _ you think.

She opens her mouth briefly and closes it. “We should meet up, sometime just you and me and we should catch up.” Her phone starts going off and she looks down at it, “I have to go, I was picking up some ice cream for my little sister and she’s wondering where I am. I’ll talk to you later, Suho.” She says, dashing out the door.

“And what am I? Chopped liver?” you say in a New York accent.

He laughs. “Don’t take it personally, she’s just shy.” he pats you on the shoulder.

You two walk to the counter, and order your ice cream. You with your favorite and Junmyeon having ordered strawberry.

“So that was Min Ha?” you ask, “I wouldn’t have really pinned her for your type.” you say.

“How would you know what my type is?” He asks teasingly. “What  _ do  _ you think my type is?”

“I don’t know, I just… It seems like an odd pairing. When I first met you, yeah, I probably wouldn’t question it but she seems really reserved and, well, you are not. I knew THAT since I met you, Mr. Box.”

He blushes a little. “I guess you’re right. You’re a good judge of character, Y/N.” he says and takes a huge bite of ice cream.

“Ugh, don’t do that.” you shiver at the thought of biting and chewing ice cream, too cold. 

~~~

Back at the apartment, it’s cooled down a little in the late afternoon. You’ve finished an episode of Madame Antoine and walk over to Junmyeon’s doorway. He seems engrossed in his work, wearing his glasses and you note that his room is a catastrophe.

“I’m sorry, didn’t you just move in?”

“What?” he says looking at you and following your gaze, rather confused.

“You… you unpacked everything?”

“Oh, sorry, it’s a little messy right now,” Looking back to his computer.

“A little messy,” you lean against the doorway. “Agree to disagree.” he looks at you unamused. “What are you working on?”

“Just my financial aid for next year. I don’t really get a ton because of my parents but I have my scholarships and stuff.”

Suddenly, your phone is ringing in your pocket. You answer it.

“Sehun, hi! Junmyeon is here, should I put you on speaker?” You ask.

“Sure go ahead.”

“You’re on, what’s going on? I haven’t heard from you since Junmyeon moved in.” 

“Not too much, I just missed my little sister.”

“And what am I? Chopped liver?” Junmyeon mimics you from earlier.

“Ya know, you think you’re so funny, Junmyeon,” you say walking close to him, “I bet,” you put the phone on the desk, “you think you’re SO funny.” you start pushing his arm playfully and he sticks his tongue out at you.

“What the hell is going on?” Sehun asks bemusedly.

“Nothing, he’s just making fun of me because he thinks he’s SO cool and SO funny.”

“Okay great, you guys are getting along then. Now, about me! I’ve decided that I like where I work, the other guy that I sit next to, his name is Minseok. He’s quiet but he’s so shady. Half the time he talks, he’s just roasting people under his breath. I started laughing when he called this one guy, Chanyeol, an oversized elf and in the moment it was really funny, you had to be there but anyway, he caught me laughing and introduced himself. Things are going really well here.”

“Oh alright, that’s great. What about that other guy, Jongdae, was it?”

“I think it’s safe to say that he’s okay, he’s a lot funnier when Minseok plays along. They’re really funny together, half the office thinks they’re fucking, and I think that’s a fair assumption.”

“Oh my, Sehunnie has friends! You’re growing up so fast!” You tease.

“Yah! I’m older than you, Y/N, watch it.” He says.

“I miss you, Sehun-ah.” you say to him.

“I miss you too, kiddo. The reason why I called was just to tell you that I’ve settled in. If you guys wanted to visit me, I think I could have you this coming weekend.”

“That sounds like a good idea.” you say, “What about you, Suho?”

He pauses for a second, contemplating “Yeah, you know, I wouldn’t mind that.” Junmyeon says.

“Well that’s great, I’m looking forward to it. My bus is here so I’ll let you go, okay?”

“Okay, Sehun. It was good talking to you, bye.”

“Bye!” he says and the line goes dead.

The silence in the room palpable, but you feel excited to see your brother so you try not to let it get to you.

“You just called me Suho.” he says smiling to himself. 

“What?”

“You called me ‘Suho’, I knew I was growing on you.”

“Don’t make it weird,  _ Junmyeon _ .”

“I’m growing on you...” He singsongs as you walk out of the room.

“STOP!” You say and all you hear as you close your bedroom door is his exaggerated laughing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there are any errors, please, I didn't proofread this chapter the usual dozen times because I felt really bad about how long this took so I kinda just wanted to put it up ASAP.
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed this. I have so many ideas as to where to take this, I'm excited and you should be, too :-}


End file.
